Clayton Wilson (Earth-616)
, Ultimate Weapon, Ultimate Defense, Iron Man | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , US Government, ; former Justin Hammer, | Relatives = Unnamed family | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Height2 = ; 6'3" (armored) | Weight = 185 lbs | Weight2 = ; 280 lbs (armored) | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = DARPA employee; former teaching assistant | Education = graduate student; bachelor's of science in Physics | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Steve Gerber; Don Heck | First = Sub-Mariner Vol 1 66 | First2 = (Unnamed) (As Force) | HistoryText = Clay Wilson was a young inventor who worked as a teaching assistant at Empire State University. Desiring money and power, Clay stole a professor's experimental force field device and crafted a suit of armor, using the technology to become the super-villain known as Force. Defeated by Namor, Clay barely managed to escape and, desperate for the resources to rebuild his armor, agreed to work for Justin Hammer as one of his super-powered henchmen. While working for Hammer, Clay fought the hero Iron Man. Most of his time, however, was spent attacking cargo ships owned by Hammer's rivals. Many people died on these attacks, causing Force to regret the choice he made in working for Hammer. When Clay turned against his handlers, Justin Hammer activated a failsafe function put into his armor that rendered Force mute, and unable to remove it without being killed by a lethal power surge. Contacting Iron Man and convincing him that he meant him no harm, Force was freed from his armor. Accepting Clay's desire to escape his life of crime, and having fought off a trio of super-powered assassins (Beetle, Whiplash, and Blizzard) sent to kill Clay so that he would not implicate Hammer as his boss, Iron Man decided to fake Clay's death and created a new identity of him, as Carl Walker. Under this new identity, Carl Walker, he began working as an employee of Barstow Electronics. Clay freely gave up his armor for Iron Man to study. Stark learned that the designs incorporated his own technology and angrily confronted Walker. Walker confirmed that Hammer had given him the designs, leading to the Armor Wars, and was challenged by Stark one night over the deaths Walker caused as a Hammer minion. Walker later donned the Iron Man armor to assist Stark against the Fixer. Along with Happy Hogan, Eddie March, Mike O'Brien and Bethany Cabe, Force was asked by War Machine to help him battle Ultimo using refurbished Iron Man armors. Carl was forced to abandon the fight when the Iron Man Armor MK V he was wearing began to melt. Years later Walker was commissioned to work for a Pentagon contract. Background checks revealed Walker's past, and he was blackmailed into working on appropriated Stark Armors by Sonny Burch. Walker was also falsely told that Stark had "outed" him as part of his appointment as Secretary of Defense. Stark explained that Burch, and not he, was responsible, and the two defeated Vitriol. Through Stark's government job as Secretary of Defense, Walker was given a full pardon for his past crimes. Walker later worked with Stark on his plan to outfit all US armed forces with Iron Man technology, including combat training with a cavalry unit. | Powers = | Abilities = Walker is an accomplished inventor with skill in electronics and engineering. He also has some martial arts skill. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Force Armor: Walker uses the Force armor. The armor uses powerful forcefields and force beams, as well as generating an EMP. While the original version was given to Stark, Walker built a new version and has used it on occasion recently. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Force_%28comics%29 }} Category:Name legally changed Category:Armor Users Category:Stark Industries members Category:Mute Characters